Can't Because I Love You!
by Timcanpy
Summary: Allen FINALLY confesses his "love" to Kanda. Kanda... didn't seem to buy it, but blush. Road on the other hand, went off raging. Slight pairings... Oneshot


**Can't Because I love You.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own DGM._

**A/N:**I was playing around in my wetpaint because I was bored. Then I made fun of Allen and Kanda. Again. Hope you (don't) enjoy this story!

* * *

Allen passed by and noticed Kanda walking by, who is trying to ignore his surroundings. Allen hurried over to Kanda and shouted, "Kanda!!" he waved at the longhaired man, who is about 3-4 years older than him.

"Oh no…" Kanda murmured under his breathe. "What do you want, Beansprout?"

"What are you going, Kanda??" Allen smiled.

"It's none of your business."

"Really now? Can I come with you??" Allen's smile seemed to shine brighter all of a sudden.

"… Alright what's the glitch?" Kanda twitched one of his eyebrows.

"Glitch? There's no glitch!! Except the part that _I love you_!"

Everything completely paused. Still like frozen ice.

Kanda dropped his jaws before that happened, and his heart started to break into pieces.

"Something wrong, Kanda?" Allen said bashfully.

Kanda began to flush madly.

The world suddenly became normal again, and Kanda then snapped out of it and started walking to whereever he is going. "G-go away Sprout!"

"Can't because I love you!" Allen followed him.

"No you don't!! Go away or else you'll face death!"

"Can't because I already did face death, and it said, 'Can't because Allen Walker loves Yuu Kanda!'"

Kanda glared at Allen and twitched, "No… it did not."

"Yes it did!"

"Got any proof?"

"Not really, but I love you!"

"… Go away!"

"Can't because I love you!"

Kanda entered Komui's office and forced Allen to be at the opposite side of the door. Allen opened the door anyways.

"Hey Komui guess what?! Lenalee is going to get married tomorrow!!" Allen chirped aloud.

Komui, who was actually sleeping from the job, jolted up and said, "Lenalee how could you hide this from your dear brother!!" The Chinese man burst out tears and suddenly, and finally, noticed Allen and Kanda were in the room. "Oh, hello you two, what brings you here?"

"Reever said I got a mission from you." Kanda replied.

"… Me too!" Allen replied cheerfully.

"Liar!" Kanda glared at Allen, who was smiling widely.

"I'm not lying deary Yuu!!" Allen chirped.

"Don't. CALL ME THAT!!!" Kanda roared.

Komui watched them 'fight'. He thought Allen admired Lenalee, but this, this drama scene suddenly turned the tables.

"Damn it, Komui!! Give me the stupid mission!!" Kanda growled.

"Me too!" Allen grinned.

"You two want to be partners?" Komui asked.

"NO!!" Kanda roared. Everyone in that hallway can easily and clearly hear him shout.

"Yes!!" Allen said cheerfully and at the same time as Kanda. Those who are close enough to the office could clearly hear Allen.

Komui was confused, but had an idea. "Okay since this is tied, let's flip a coin. Allen, you make the call."

"Tails!!"

"Alright…" Komui took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it. He caught the coin that was in the air and peeked at it.

"What did it say?" Allen said.

"Wow Allen, for once you got lucky." Komui twitched.

"Alright!! I win!! So what's the mission?" Allen said excitedly.

"Akuma hunting." Komui drank coffee off of his coffee cup.

"Where?"

"Allen… please be patient."

"Yes sir!!"

"Anyways, the mission takes place in Berlin, Germany. There seems to be more Akuma there and I am guessing there is Innocence there. Why don't you two check it out for me?" Komui smiled.

"Okay!! Let's go Kanda!!" Allen said.

"… I change my mind. I want to stay here." Kanda said sickly.

"No Kanda!! We go as a team!!" Allen said angrily.

"… I refuse."

"Kanda. I'm going to spread the word that I love you with all my heart."

'_There is no way he is blackmailing me. That isn't Beansprout.' _Unfortunately, Kanda never knew he _was _that type of person.

--

**Berlin, Germany. **It's lucky that it is close to their current location so they made it in less than two days.

"Beansprout, how's the status?" Kanda said.

Allen used his cursed left eye that his foster father, Mana Walker, gave him as a "gift". It changed from a silvery, blue eye to a black and red eye.

"There are some here. It does seem a lot." Allen said in a serious tone.

"Let's get this over with." Kanda said.

"Okay!!" Allen said cheerfully.

Kanda complained under his breathe and started to walk deeper into the city along with Allen.

"Akumas sure are like vampires!! They usually like to hunt during the nights you know!" Allen suddenly spoke.

"Not really." Kanda spoke.

Both were silent for a moment.

"Beansprout!! You were suppose to-"

Allen suddenly sang a romantic song. (Which is unknown.)

Kanda twitched automatically and roared in Japanese, "MOYASHI URUSAI!!"

Allen stopped singing and said in his same cheerful tone, "Excuse me?" Unfortunately, his words will never reach to his expression…

"SHUT UP BEANSPROUT!!" Kanda translated. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR _ONE_ MINUTE!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!"

"Yes it is." Allen said immediately.

Kanda was about to blow the top off, but continued walking.

"Kanda, wait for me!!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!!" He glared at Allen.

"But-"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!!" Kanda left Allen all alone.

Allen started to shed tears. "He's so mean… Just when I was about to say a group of akuma were attacking the area behind us." He wiped his tears with his sleeves and started to head to the location of the attack.

Kanda continued to walk in rage. This seem to bug him better than Lavi's tricks.

A sudden bomb interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see the explosion. It was the area where he ditched Allen. _But... If I go there, Moyashi will be there... _His thoughts angered him and decided to ignore it, so he ran towards the bomb attack as fast as he can.

When he reached there, he found Allen fighting with a little girl and a large group of Akuma. She was riding on a flying umbrella, and she appeared to be Road.

Allen noticeed Kanda joined in.

"Moyashi why didn't you tell me there was an attack?" Kanda said.

"I tried, but you said shut up." Allen smiled.

"…" Kanda seemed to regret it.

"Luckily, I ran over to that place where that attack happened, and I found an Innocence! They chased me and I have to run for it because I wasn't expecting_ this _many!" Allen said dumbly and showed Kanda the bright Innocence.

"Che... you are stupid, yet useful." Kanda said as Allen place the Innocence back into his pocket.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Allen said and attacked the group of akumas with his cannon-like Innocence on his left arm.

"Lets go, Mugen." Kanda activated his Innocence by sliding across the blade of his sword. He jumped up and attacked the akumas closest to him.

Road watched them from afar, but actually… she was watching Allen fight. More like admiring…

There were only level ones and two akumas, so this was simple for them. Allen and Kanda finished them all off in less than 10 minutes and pointed their weapons at Road.

The pumpkin top umbrella, Lero, cried on fear, "Ahhhhh Road-tama!!"

"Calm down, Lero. They wouldn't kill an innocent human now would they?" Road smirked.

"I would." Kanda said.

"That's… nice to hear Kanda…" Allen said.

"Shut up, Sprout."

"… Can't because I love you!" Allen gleamed with his bright smile.

"… Can you stop your stupid jokes? I'm trying to get serious!"

"Can't because I love you!!"

Kanda twitched and pointed Mugen at Allen instead, "When I say 'serious', that means I _am_ being serious. We can joke around _after_ we beat the stupid Noah bitch!"

"I am being serious too! And I _am _being serious about my warming confession!"

Road watched them fight and overheard their conversation. She was jealous about Allen's confession. Moreover, she was angry, so to relax this jealousy, she decided to torture them inside her mind, so she broke through their minds.

Allen and Kanda stopped talking and noticed they are surrounded in a black area.

Allen notice he got separated from Kanda. Road appears in front of him with a wicked smile.

"What did you do to Kanda, Road?" Allen said.

"Why are you so attracted to that girly man?" Road said in a angry tone.

"You jealous?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Yes!" Allen said cheerfully.

"…" Road couldn't stand the attractive face that Allen made.

"What?" Allen asked.

Road smiled darkly. "You deserve punishment."

Allen stopped his bright smile turned his face into a frightened cat, and his eyes widen, "Uh-oh…"

--

Now that is over, Road _did _gave both of them punishment. It turns out to be sad. Kanda nearly died and Allen… well don't worry, it's nothing nasty or bad. It's just… torture from the past…

Kanda laid down onto the ground out cold.

Allen on the other hand, created a flood of tears.

"Do you love that girly man now?" Road smiled as she crouch down to look at Allen, who was lying on the ground too.

"No..." Allen continued to shed tears.

"Good! Now you learned your lesson!" Road stood up and left them alone, but before she leave, Allen suddenly spoke, "Can you take me with you?" Allen looked up, still crying.

"Can't because everybody loves you!" Road turned to glance at Allen and disappeared behind her door.

Allen continued to look at the place where Road left and relaxed his head, "Thief… and there goes my bet…"

--

The next day, Allen had to be Lavi's maid (servant) for the rest of the day, Kanda was still affected by the event from yesterday, Lenalee on the other hand, had an excellent laugh, and Komui didn't regret the part where he cheated on the coin toss.


End file.
